Vali Petran
Vali Petran (バリピートラン, Bari Piitoran) is a S-Class Mage of the Berserker Sword Guild. Vali was an orphan and due to having used magic for the first time with only seven years old he was expelled from the orphanage and one year later he was found by a mage named Hanako Koizumi that decided to adopt him. With 8 years he joined the Berserker Sword Guild and at 17 became a S-Class Mage. Due to being the youngest of the Berserker Sword to become a S-Class Mage and the various proposals that he received from the Guild master for he be the Guild Ace, he became known as the Berserker Sword Next Master (バーサーカー剣の次師匠, Baasaakaa Ken no Tsugi Shishou). He is quite skilled on Requip and Darkness Magic magics that have make him quite famous, and having master them made him an even better candidate for Guild Master. During the year X791 whene the Fairy Tail was having a war agains the Dark Guild Tartarus, the Berserker Sword was attacked by a dark guild that have almost kill two of the guild members, and as a revenge they have start a war. During the war their guild building was destroyed their master Ahava Evers was killed in a surprise attack. After the War he have become the 5th Guild Master of the Guild and for some still unknown reason he have ask Akeno Akiyama to married him just some time after the guild was rebuild. Sometime during the year that he become the Guild Master of the Berserker Sword he participated and won the Clown Illusion tournament having lost some vision in the left eye. Appearance When he was expelled from the orphanage Vali was just seven years old and was still rather small, having only with him the clothes from the orphanage which consisted of simply a shirt and white shorts. His hair is very black and he always keeps him looking disheveled without mind and his eyes are also black. When was adopted he always maintained the same clothes even being able to buy new, and only when joined the Berserker Sword is that when performing work began to raise money to buy clothes, as for some reason he never gets sick, Vali always walks dressed in shorts, short-sleeved shirts and short-sleeved jackets, while saying he doesn't like Hanako, he always wears the necklace she gave him. During the timeskip Vali went through a strenuous workout to get stronger and be able to protect those he loves, this practice was anything but normal as it has been seen that every day he'd fall asleep instantly and nobody saw him until night. The results of the training were seen shortly after he started, just by the fact that he was taller, he was developing muscles and for some reason he was beginning to assimilate his own magic in the body. During this time he started wearing a white shirt, a dark blue jacket cabas and a pair of jeans. After a month of training to see if the training was working he was entered in the tournament to become a S-Class Mage, and there he showed the new control over the Darkness Magic, to involve it in his own body when he does it he gets the body skin black without face and his eyes are replaced by two white balls almost invisible. During the timeskip he suffered a hard training that strengthened both physically and mentally, and physically he is completely different from what he was before. He now has a physical structure quite defined all his muscles harder and resistant than the steel itself. His hair is relatively longer and his clothes remain normal as it always has, with a white shirt and a pair of black pants. During this time he developed attributes about humans, being now one of the strongest mages of Berserker Sword. In a matter of magic he was more skilled as was seen in the test he had to do to be able to re-enter in the Guild, where he absorbed the magic of darkness to be faster, stronger and double his resistance he was able to defeat the other S-Class Mages without having used his full strength. One of the things that he have pride is the fact that to this day he has never won a scar even during practice, and despite the amount of years it's been until today he keeps with him the necklace that his mother gave him on the day he joined the Guild. Personality Synopsis History Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Physical Attributes Assorted Others Magical Abilities Darkness Magic Requip Relationships Quotes Trivia *Vali is based on many diferent characters and some of them are: Ageha Yoshina from Psyren; Yuichiro Hyakuya from Owari no Seraph; Nagi Springfield from Negima; Rintaro Tachibana from Dragon Rioting; Kuklo from Shingeki no Kyojin; Senji Kiyomasa from Deadman Wonderland. **Some of the author's favorite mangas. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Berserker Sword Guild Category:S-Class Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Requip User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Team Raver Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist